Perahu Kertas
by kyung064
Summary: "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekkie! Aku sedang menghanyutkan perahu kertasku!" Pertemuan Chanyeol dengan anak yang mentalnya sedikit terbelakang sehingga orang itu lebih mirip dengan anak kecil. Baekkie sangat menyukai membuat perahu kertas di kala hujan dan menghanyutkannya di sungai. tapi suatu hari, Chanyeol membuang perahu kertas itu. ChanBaek fluff!


**Author: ** Athiya064

**Title:** {Oneshoot} Perahu Kertas

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, Little bit Fluff, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (Exo K Baekhyun)

Park Chanyeol (Exo K Chanyeol)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Chanyeol melantunkan lagu Simple Words dari Fransisco, lagu itu mengalun dengan volume sedang di dalam mobilnya. Hujan sedang turun begitu deras di luar sana, ia sampai harus menekan tombol '_wiper_' berulang-ulang karena air hujan mengganggu jarak pandangnya.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti, lampu merah. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri, seseorang sedang berjongkok di depan sungai. Orang itu membuatnya tertarik, maksud Chanyeol siapa orang gila yang bersedia berjongkok di depan sungai dibawah derasnya hujan seperti ini?

Dan entah mengapa, sisi baik dari tubuh Chanyeol bangkit. Ia tak tega melihat orang itu kehujanan. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dan mengambil payung yang selalu ia letakkan di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Ia keluar memakai payung itu.

Zraasshh!

Kencangnya suara air hujan langsung merasuki indera pendengarannya, ia mendekati orang yang sedang berjongkok itu, memayungi orang itu. "Jangan hujan-hujanan, nanti kau sakit." Katanya dengan suara berat, orang itu menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menyesuaikan dengan tinggi badan Chanyeol yang diatas rata-rata.

"K-Kau siapa?" tanyanya, Chanyeol merasa iba. Orang itu memiliki wajah yang seperti anak kecil, bibirnya memutih karena kedinginan. Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut jongkok dihadapan orang itu, membuat punggungnya basah oleh air hujan karena harus berbagi payung. "Namaku Chanyeol, kau siapa? Sedang apa disini?"

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekkie! Aku sedang menghanyutkan perahu kertasku!" ia tersenyum, membuat mata sipitnya terpejam. Chanyeol langsung merasa ada yang salah dengan orang tersebut, "Kau akan sakit Baekkie." Melihat senyum polos Baekhyun, Chanyeol makin tak tega.

"Biarpun Baekkie sakit, tidak ada orang yang perduli." Gumamnya. "Memang Baekkie tidak punya rumah?" entah mengapa Chanyeol jadi super perduli pada Baekhyun. "Punya. Tapi Baekkie sendirian disana."

"Baekkie mau tinggal denganku? Aku bukan orang jahat kok, namaku Park Chanyeol secara lengkapnya aku tinggal di apartemen, dan aku adalah seorang model." Tawar Chanyeol, 'Duh kenapa aku menawarkan hal yang tidak-tidak!' batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang dingin, "C-Channie model?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Channie?" tanya Chanyeol. "Chanyeol terlalu panjang untuk diucapkan. Pantas saja, Channie tampan."

"Tapi aku tak punya baju Channie, kita harus pulang dulu." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku punya banyak baju, ayo pulang, _ahjumma _Kim pasti sudah memasak." Chanyeol bangkit lalu mengulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan ikut masuk mobil mewah Chanyeol dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

'Aku.. tak terlihat seperti seorang penculik kan?' batin Chanyeol.

. . .

_2 years later_

"Channie! Hujan! Ayo ke sungai!" Chanyeol yang sedang membaca majalah menuju gantungan pakaian, meraih mantel hujan milik Baekhyun dan miliknya sendiri. Memakaikan mantel itu ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Ya, sudah dua tahun mereka hidup bersama. Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol tak mengizinkan Baekhyun pulang, ia ingin menjaga Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri. Apalagi setelah Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke psikiater dan tahu bahwa sepertinya Baekhyun memiliki trauma masa kecil sehingga tingkahnya kekanakan dan tak sesuai dengan umurnya. Baekhyun bahkan tak ingat umurnya sendiri, ia hanya ingat orangtuanya pergi jauh dan tak kembali lagi, setelah itu Chanyeol tahu bahwa orangtua Baekhyun meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahan dengan udara dingin, oleh karena itu Chanyeol mengizinkan Baekhyun tidur sekamar dengannya meski di apartemennya itu ada kamar lain. Ketika musim panas dan Chanyeol ingin menyalakan pendingin ruangan, konsekuensinya adalah ia harus memeluk Baekhyun sampai lelaki imut itu tertidur. Kadang Baekhyun tidak mau makan kalau tidak disuapi, Baekhyun hanya bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol tapi ia tak pernah mau ketika diajak Chanyeol ke tempat pemotretan ataupun tempat syuting. Memang semenjak setahun lalu karir Chanyeol mulai naik, ia mulai debut sebagai aktor dan membintangi beberapa drama serta film layar lebar.

Baekhyun juga punya sebuah kebiasaan aneh, setiap langit mendung ia akan mengambil kertas origami maupun kertas-kertas lain seperti koran bekas dan melipatnya lalu membuat sebuah perahu kertas. Ia selalu melakukan kegiatan itu dan setiap hujan turun ia akan menghanyutkan perahu kertas itu di sungai terdekat, ia akan mengajak Chanyeol turun dari apartemen menuju ke sungai dekat apartemen mereka. Jadi selama hujan akan turun, Chanyeol selalu izin dari pekerjaannya demi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pernah bertanya, untuk apa Baekhyun membentuk semua perahu kertas itu? Dan jawaban Baekhyun mencengangkan Chanyeol, _"Karena hanya dengan perahu kertas inilah, aku bisa berbicara dengan umma dan appa. Aku bisa meminta mereka menjemputku atau kembali pulang, appa dulu bilang bila perahu kertasku tidak kembali artinya perahu kertas itu telah sampai ke dermaga indah. Aku ingin kesana, tapi appa bilang aku tidak bisa kesana ketika aku masih muda. Jadi aku hanya bisa menghanyutkan perahu-perahu ini."_

Jadi sampai detik inipun, Chanyeol takkan mungkin tega melarang Baekhyun untuk menghanyutkan perahu-perahunya. Karena kalau begitu, sama artinya dengan Chanyeol menghancurkan impian Baekhyun.

"Dadah perahu~" Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mencondongkan payungnya. Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka air hujan, jadi meski telah mengenakan _raincoat _ia masih memakai payung. "Perahunya sudah hanyut kan? Ayo kita pulang Baekkie, aku akan membuatkan _waffle _dengan _topping chocolate _untukmu."

"Benarkah?" mata Baekhyun berbinar, tak perduli meski air hujan membasahi wajahnya yang tak terlindung mantel hujan. "Iya, bonus segelas susu _chocolate _hangat untukmu juga." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun menerimanya dan tersenyum cerah. "_Gumawo, _Channie memang _jjang!_"

Baekhyun suka cokelat dan strawberry, ia suka sekali susu dengan kedua rasa tersebut. Jadi Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti membuatkannya, namun karena tadi pagi ia sudah membuat _pancake _rasa strawberry, ia ingin membuat _waffle _dengan rasa cokelat. Chanyeol meraih dan menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun, "Baekkie lihat, tanganmu dingin." Chanyeol menggosok tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang payung.

"Iya dingin Channie, ayo kita pulang~" rengek Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengusap wajah imut Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan itu. "Baiklah, ayo."

_Chanyeol's apartement_

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengunyah _waffle_nya, tangannya bergerak menggunakan pisau untuk memotong bagian _waffle _yang lain. "Makannya pelan-pelan saja." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun perlahan.

"Baekkie.." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan polos. "Apa Channie?" tanya Baekhyun. "Mulai besok aku sibuk, aku akan kerja lebih lama dari biasanya." Chanyeol berkata lirih, sebenarnya tak tega juga harus mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. "Lalu?"

"Aku akan sampai di rumah malam-malam sekali, syuting drama itu tidak sebentar." Jelas Chanyeol. "Benarkah? Eh Channie, drama itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, selama ini Baekhyun tidak suka menonton televisi. Sekalipun menonton televisi biasanya hanya film anak-anak, film kartun, acara musik, atau acara quiz membosankan, paling-paling dia nonton _running man _atau _hello baby._ Baekhyun bilang, ia suka anak kecil dan suka Gwangsoo –pemain _running man-_ yang tinggi dan mirip jerapah yang sering ia lihat di _animal planet._

"Drama itu, uhm.. aku akan main film tapi filmnya tidak akan berakhir dalam satu hari. Jadi aku tidak bisa cepat pulang untuk menemui Baekkie, tapi aku masih akan pulang setiap harinya untuk menemani Baekkie tidur. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau siang sampai sore hari Baekkie ditemani Kim _ahjumma_?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa kok Channie, Channie kerja saja. Tapi, Kim _ahjumma _tidak mau menemani Baekkie menghanyutkan perahu kertas di sungai." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak mau, lebih tepatnya Kim _ahjumma _tak muda lagi. Beliau tak mungkin berulang kali naik-turun _lift _di apartemen Chanyeol hanya sekedar mengantar Baekhyun menghanyutkan perahu kertasnya. Chanyeol memaklumi itu, apalagi hanya Kim _ahjumma _yang bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol selain dirinya. Dulu, Chanyeol pernah menyewa perawat lain untuk Baekhyun karena ia mulai sibuk, tapi perawat itu hanya memarahi Baekhyun yang tak bisa apa-apa sehingga Baekhyun menangis dan kabur dari apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung memecat perawat itu dan itu jadi pengalaman terburuknya karena kehilangan Baekhyun, ia takut sekali Baekhyun akan hilang dan disakiti orang lain di luar sana.

"Channie? Kenapa diam?" Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau Baekkie yang membuat perahu kertas itu dan aku yang menghanyutkannya? Jadi Baekkie tak usah meminta Kim _ahjumma _untuk menemani, Channie janji kalau Baekkie tak keluar apartemen selama Channie kerja, Channie akan mengajak Baekkie ke _Lotte World, _bagaimana?"

"Tapi benar ya, Channie akan menghanyutkan perahuku?" Chanyeol mengangguk menyakinkan. "Baiklah, Baekkie akan di apartemen saja bersama Kim _ahjumma._" Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah, "Baekkie janji tidak akan membuat Channie cemas dengan duduk manis di apartemen?"

"Janji!" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Anak pintar, kalau begitu nanti Channie belikan banyak kue manis untuk Baekkie."

. . . .

KRIIIINGGG!

Chanyeol mengambil jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya dengan tangan panjangnya, dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. Klek! Ia mematikan jam itu agar berhenti berdering. "Baekkie, ayo bangun.. lekas mandi dan kita sarapan." Chanyeol meraba-raba ranjang di sampingnya. "Baekkie~" panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Eh? Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan panik karena disampingnya tidak ada Baekhyun, ia buru-buru berlari ke ruang tengah. "SELAMAT PAGI CHANNIE! AYO MAKAN!" Chanyeol mendesahkan nafas lega begitu mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Ia menyusul Baekhyun ke dapur, "Baekkie kenapa bangun lebih awal?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, tubuhnya masih pusing karena bangun dengan paksa.

"Abis Baekkie mau bikin sarapan buat Channie, Channie biar tidak capek berangkat ke kerjanya." Baekhyun menunjuk _pancake _yang setengah gosong di ujungnya, Chanyeol mendengar tawa lain. Ia menoleh, itu Kim _ahjumma _sedang mencuci piring dan memasak sesuatu. "Eh, _ahjumma _sudah datang?"

"Selamat pagi tuan Park, aku datang lebih awal. Si kecil ini ingin diajari masak, saya sudah bilang untuk menyuruhnya menunggu tapi dia memaksa." Kim _ahjumma _tertawa kecil, "Kenapa Baekkie tidak mendengarkan Kim _ahjumma? _Bagaimana kalau kompornya meledak?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ih, Channie~ aku bisa masak tahu! Eh, biarpun hasilnya begitu."

"Yasudah, ayo kita makan _pancake _buatanmu sebelum makan makanan Kim _ahjumma._" Chanyeol meletakkan _pancake _bikinan Baekhyun di piring lebar dan menuangkan _topping _cokelat diatasnya. "Channie, Channie.. Channie yakin mau makan itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kita coba dulu ya rasanya." Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke depan televisi untuk makan bersama.

"Anak itu memang yang paling mampu 'menghidupkan' tuan Park." Kim _ahjumma _berkata lirih, sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Dulu awalnya ia sempat agak khawatir dengan Baekhyun, tapi setelah ia hidup bersama anak itu, ia tahu alasan mengapa Chanyeol begitu melindungi Baekhyun.

. . . . .

"Channie, sudah mau berangkat lagi? Ini perahunya, hari ini mendung. Jangan lupa menghanyutkan perahuku ya~" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menerima perahu Baekhyun. "Iya, hati-hati dirumah ya. Jangan mengganggu Kim _ahjumma, arasseo?_" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Annyeong, _Baekkie! Nanti aku akan pulang membawa _chicken wing_ dan _strawberry cheese cake. _Kau mau kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Mau mau! Channie pulangnya jangan lama-lama ya, Baekkie takut kalau Kim _ahjumma _sudah pulang."

"Iya, _bye-bye~_" Baekhyun pun masuk dan mulai mengajak Kim _ahjumma _berbicara sampai kadang Kim _ahjumma _kehabisan kata-kata, namun Kim _ahjumma _yang sudah menganggap Baekhyun anak sendiri tak mungkin mengabaikannya, jadinya Baekhyun sangat suka dengan Kim _ahjumma._

**_05:20 p.m_**

Baekhyun bosan, ia memutuskan keluar kamar. Sebelum Kim _ahjumma _pulang, wanita paruh baya itu sudah menyuruh Baekhyun makan dan menyuruh Baekhyun tidur siang. Tapi karena sekarang sudah sore, makanya Baekhyun memutuskan bangun.

"Channie pasti belum pulang, enaknya ngapain ya. Diluar hujan, ugh aku kangen menghanyutkan perahu-perahuku sendiri." Baekhyun menyalakan televisi, ia menonton acara Music Bank. Namun bibirnya mengerucut, karena tak sampai lima menit ia menonton acara itu telah habis. "Hari ini tidak ada _running man, _juga tidak ada _hello baby._" Gerutunya.

Ia mengganti _channel _televisinya dengan acak, hanya ada berita dan beberapa _reality show _yang tidak menarik baginya. "Eh, Channie?" gumamnya, ia melihat Chanyeol dengan seorang wanita di televisi. Itu bukan film atau drama yang dibintangi Chanyeol, itu acara gosip, Chanyeol paling melarangnya melihat acara televisi yang semacam itu.

"_Park Chanyeol lagi-lagi ditemukan berdua bersama Kim Yejin, lawan mainnya di drama terbaru Love Blossom. Kabarnya keduanya adalah mantan kekasih yang dipertemukan kembali dalam sebuah drama cinta tersebut, keduanya memang tak lagi kaku dan sudah menunjukkan chemistry. Sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok bukan? Bahkan adegan pernikahan dan ciuman yang mereka lakukan terlihat sangat natural seolah-olah mengalir tanpa skenario, beberapa netizen sering melihat Chanyeol mengantarkan Kim Yejin ke apartemennya. Bahkan mereka pernah berpelukan untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Baik keduanya memang belum mengonfirmasi hubungan masing-masing, namun netizen yakin ada hubungan spesial diantara mereka berdua._"

Klik!

Baekhyun mematikan televisi, ia menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk tersebut. Lalu memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, "Kenapa sesak sekali?" gumam Baekhyun. "Apa Channie akan menikah dengan _yeoja _itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri polos, ia sempat menonton drama Chanyeol dan Yejin yang menampilkan adegan pernikahan mereka. Namun Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun menggantinya, Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyun melihat _scene honeymoon _mereka yang mengandung sedikit adegan diatas umur.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu Channie, kalau Channie sama dia nanti Channie lupa sama Baekkie. Baekkie tidak mau Channie pergi, masa Baekkie juga harus menghanyutkan perahu kertas untuk Channie?" ia merenung, menurutnya perahu kertas itu bisa menyampaikan perasaan hatinya pada orang yang ingin ia temui namun tak bisa. "C-Channie tidak boleh sama dia.." lirih Baekhyun, namun tahu kalau ia tak berhak melarang Chanyeol.

Sret!

Baekhyun bangkit, daripada ia memikirkan Chanyeol dengan gadis yang tidak ia kenal tersebut lebih baik ia ke dapur dan memakan _brownies _yang dibikin oleh Kim _ahjumma_ kemarin_._ "Yah, _brownies_nya tinggal dua potong." Kesal Baekhyun, ia pun memasukkan kedua potong kue cokelat itu bersamaan ke mulutnya sehingga membuat mulut mungilnya sedikit menggembung. Ia membuka tempat sampah dan bersiap membuang kotak _brownies _tersebut.

Klek!

Baekhyun terbelalak, tempat sampah berukuran sedang itu lumayan penuh. "P-Perahu kertas?" Baekhyun tahu itu perahu kertas yang ia bikin dan ia titipkan pada Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu berangkat kerja, tapi kenapa semua perahu kertas itu berakhir di tempat sampah? "Jadi selama ini.. Channie membuang perahu kertasku? Channie jahat, hiks.." Baekhyun tak jadi membuang kotak _brownies_nya, ia memungut perahu kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak itu.

"Channie jahat! Ia bilang aku tidak boleh keluar dan menghanyutkan perahuku, tapi mengapa ia membuangnya? Hiks!" air mata mengalir di pipi merah Baekhyun, ia memakai mantel hujannya asal-asalan. "Aku harus menghanyutkan perahu kertasku!"

Ia menuju pintu apartemen Chanyeol, tanpa Chanyeol ketahui sebenarnya Baekhyun menghafal kode apartemennya. Baekhyun memasukkan kode-kode tersebut dan berlari menuju _lift, _ia harus menuju ke sungai sebelum hujan berakhir.

. . . .

"Baekkie aku pulang, ini _chicken wings _dan _strawberry cheesecake_ kesukaanmu." Chanyeol melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di atas rak sepatu. "Baekkie?" biasanya Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol, namun kali ini Baekhyun tak menampakkan wajahnya. "Baekkie, Channie sudah pulang nih. Kau dimana?"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Perasaannya mulai tak enak, ketika ia ke dapur ia melihat remah-remah _brownies _di lantai, lalu tempat sampah yang terbuka.

Deg!

Chanyeol terkejut, memang diluar sedang hujan deras. 'Apa dia menemukan perahu kertasnya? Ya Tuhan, sudah kuduga seharusnya aku membuangnya di luar rumah.' Kata Chanyeol dalam hati, tentu saja ia tak benar-benar berjanji menghanyutkan perahu kertas itu, buat apa ia menghanyutkan perahu kertas itu sendiri?

"Baekkie kau kemana.." Chanyeol berkata frustrasi, ia harus menemukan Baekhyun. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh dan diluar sana sudah cukup gelap. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, bersiap mencari Baekhyun di luar apartemen.

Cklek!

"Baekkie? Baekkie syukurlah kau sudah pulang!" Chanyeol berlari, melepaskan mantel hujan dari tubuh Baekhyun dan menggantungnya. Ia mengambil saputangan miliknya dan mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang basah, "Baekkie dari mana saja? Bukankah Channie pesan kalau Baekkie tidak boleh keluar apartemen sendirian? Channie khawatir Baekkie hilang, ayo mandi lalu makan kue yang Channie bawakan."

Baekhyun tak menggubris ucapan Chanyeol, ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar. "Baekkie, Baekkie kenapa? Tidak ingin memeluk Channie dulu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Baekkie benci sama Channie!" jerit Baekhyun, Chanyeol mematung.

"B-Benci? Benci kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. "Kalau Channie tak suka sama Baekkie bilang saja!" Chanyeol melebarkan mata bulatnya, "Channie tidak benci sama Baekkie kok. Baekkie ini kenapa sih? Baekkie bertemu siapa saja di luar?"

"Baekkie tidak bertemu siapa saja, kenapa Channie bilang akan menghanyutkan perahu kertas punya Baekkie tapi Channie malah membuangnya di tempat sampah? Channie tidak tahu betapa lelahnya Baekkie membuatnya? Channie tidak tahu! Karena memang Channie tidak pernah tahu perasaan Baekkie! Channie tidak tahu betapa berharganya perahu kertas itu untuk Baekkie! Channie tidak tahu! KARENA CHANNIE BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH DITINGGAL ORANGTUA SEPERTI BAEKKIE! JADI CHANNIE TIDAK PERNAH TAHU!"

Plakkk!

Chanyeol memandang tak percaya pada tangan besarnya yang baru saja menampar pipi Baekhyun. "Hiks.." Baekhyun terisak, pipi kanannya memerah dan terlihat bekas tamparan Chanyeol disana. "B-Baekkie aku minta maaf, aku tak sengaja." Racau Chanyeol. "AKU BENCI CHANNIE! CHANNIE PERDULI PADA TEMAN CHANNIE TAPI MEMBOHONGIKU! CHANNIE JELEK!"

Braakkk!

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar tamu yang terletak di samping kamarnya dan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun mengunci kamarnya. Ia mengacak rambut cepaknya frustrasi, harusnya ia tak sekeras itu pada Baekhyun. Harusnya ia mengerti perahu kertas itu berarti banyak untuk Baekhyun, harusnya ia tak menampar Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, Channie minta maaf." Chanyeol hanya mendengar isakan yang terputus-putus dari balik pintu kamar tamu itu. "Channie janji membuatkan perahu kertas lebih banyak untuk Baekkie jadi kita besok bisa menghanyutkannya bersama-sama dibawah rintik hujan. Baekkie mau memaafkan Channie kan?"

"Kumohon Baekkie, Baekki boleh memakan semua _cheesecake _dan _chicken wing_nya sendiri." Namun masih tak ada jawaban. "Baiklah kalau Baekkie tak mau keluar, setidaknya Baekkie harus makan malam. Channie mohon.." dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. "Kalau Baekkie tak mau menemui Channie, Baekkie tidur ya, yang nyenyak. Selamat malam, _jaljjayo_."

**_03:40 a.m_**

Hujan masih tak berhenti, Chanyeol yang tak bisa sepenuhnya lelap membuka matanya. Ia merasa khawatir, biasanya di malam yang dingin seperti ini kedua tangannya akan memeluk Baekhyun. Meski awalnya kadang ia merasa terganggu karena Baekhyun susah sekali tertidur dan mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti anak anjing.

Namun ia tak pernah protes, Chanyeol menganggap suara Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan. Begitu pula Baekhyun yang tak pernah protes ketika ia mendengkur, Chanyeol yang memiliki suara berat kadang menyeramkan ketika mendengkur, membuat salah satu sepupunya Kim Jongin menendangnya berulang kali agar ia berhenti mendengkur.

"Apa ia bisa tidur?" gumam Chanyeol lirih, ia menyibakkan selimutnya. "Lebih baik aku menemuinya." Chanyeol membuka laci kamarnya, mencari kunci cadangan kamar sebelahnya. Setelah menemukan benda pipih berwarna perak itu, Chanyeol melangkah ke kamar Baekhyun.

Cklek!

"Ternyata tidak dikunci." Chanyeol membuka kamar itu, "Baekhyun?" panggilnya. Namun tak ada jawaban, hati Chanyeol serasa dihantam oleh batu besar ketika menemukan kamar itu kosong. "Kau kemana lagi Baekkie?"

Ia buru-buru memakai sandal sandai dan memakai mantel hujannya, ia mengambil payung lipat miliknya, lalu membawa senter. Ia percaya Baekhyun ada di luar, meskipun hujan deras dan suhu dibawah lima belas derajat celcius. Chanyeol berjanji jika kali ini Baekhyun memaafkannya ia tidak akan membuat Baekhyun sakit hati dan membohongi Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengambil mantel hujan Baekhyun dari gantungan baju, bahkan Baekhyun tak membawa mantelnya.

"Tuan Park! Sudah bangun?" Chanyeol menoleh, itu salah satu satpam apartemen yang mengenalnya. "Eh, sudah." Jawab Baekhyun, lorong apartemennya sangat sepi karena masih pagi buta. "Tuan Park, aku melihat teman kecilmu tadi di _lift—_"

"Apa dia menuju ke bawah dan keluar apartemen?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabar. "Tidak, sepertinya ia ke atas. Sebentar aku tanyakan pada Hyunsoo dulu." Hyunsoo adalah salah satu _office boy _yang bekerja disana. "Hyunsoo-ah, apa kau melihat teman Park Chanyeol-ssi yang kecil itu?" tanyanya pada _walkie talkie _yang ia pakai.

"_Ne, sepertinya ia menuju ke atap._" Chanyeol membungkukkan badan mengucap terima kasih lalu berlari menuju _lift, _ia harus menemukan Baekhyun. Anak itu bisa kedinginan di atap apartemen.

Ketika _lift _yang ia naiki berhenti di lantai lima puluh, Chanyeol segera keluar dan menaiki tangga darurat menuju lantai paling atas yaitu lantai lima puluh dua. Ia berlari, dan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap apartemen tersebut.

"BAEKKIE!" jeritnya, ia melihat Baekhyun terdiam di sudut atap apartemen. Untungnya apartemen itu dilindungi kawat pembatas yang berupa pagar sehingga tidak memungkinkan orang untuk jatuh. "Channie.." lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka payung lipatnya, suasana atap apartemen cukup gelap hanya cahaya-cahaya yang berasal dari lampu-lampu dari gedung di sekitar apartemen yang menerangi mereka. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menyalakan senternya.

"Baekkie kenapa keluar hujan-hujan begini? Lihat baju Baekkie basah, bagaimana kalau Baekkie sakit? Baekkie mau Channie cemas?" Chanyeol meletakkan payung lipat dan senternya ke lantai, lalu memakaikan mantel hujan ke tubuh Baekhyun. Meski sebenarnya agak sia-sia, karena baju Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya basah.

Chanyeol memutuskan tak memakai payungnya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggosokkannya. Bibir Baekhyun memutih, pandangannya sayu, poninya hampir menutupi mata sipitnya karena rambutnya basah. "Maafkan Channie, Channie tidak bermaksud membuang perahu kertas Baekkie, Channie juga tidak bermaksud menampar Baekkie seperti tadi. Apakah sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit _chubby._ Pipi Baekhyun begitu dingin, "Baekkie.. kita masuk yuk. Hujannya masih deras, bajumu basah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Channie tahu tidak, kenapa Baekkie selalu membuat perahu kertas itu?" lirih Baekhyun. "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sabar, ia memelankan nada suaranya. "Karena _appa _pernah bilang itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghubungi orang yang tak pernah bisa kita temui lagi. Baekkie membuat perahu kertas itu, berharap perahu itu akan sampai ke dermaga indah yang dimaksud oleh _appa._ Selain itu, perahu kertas itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengatakan pada _appa _dan _eomma _kalau Baekkie baik-baik saja. Baekkie Cuma tidak ingin mereka khawatir dan Baekkie mengirim kabar pada mereka, meski Baekkie tahu mereka tidak bisa membalasnya. Makanya, ketika Baekkie tahu Channie tidak menghanyutkan perahu kertas Baekkie, Baekkie marah. Nanti _appa _dan _eomma _pasti tidak tahu Baekkie baik-baik saja atau tidak, mereka akan khawatir." Jelas Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol tak tahan lagi, ternyata Baekhyun memang tidak menganggap orangtuanya benar-benar sudah meninggal. Tapi Chanyeol memakluminya, pasti trauma itu akan lebih parah bila Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke kuburan orangtuanya.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membiarkan air hujan membasahi mereka. "Channie janji, setelah ini Channie akan mengirimkan perahu kertas Baekkie. Maafkan Channie.." bisik Chanyeol, ia menarik topi mantel Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Baekkie memaafkan Channie, maaf sudah bilang Channie tidak tahu perasaan Baekkie."

"Baekkie.." Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang serius, wajah Baekhyun mendadak bersemu merah karena posisi mereka. "Channie sayang Baekkie, ah tidak lebih daripada itu. Channie sangat mencintai Baekkie."

"Mencintai? Cinta itu apa Channie?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Cinta adalah rasa yang lebih dalam daripada sayang. Cinta Channie lebih besar daripada cinta Baekkie pada orangtua Baekkie, makanya Channie memarahi Baekkie kalau Baekkie keluar. Karena Channie tidak mau kehilangan Baekkie, Channie mau bersama Baekkie selamanya, menikah bersama Baekkie."

"Menikah? Seperti yang di drama Channie?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bahkan lebih indah, Channie berjanji membuat pesta pernikahan yang indah untuk Baekkie, dengan kue dimana-mana, dan susu hangat." Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "_Jinjjha?_" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, Channie kan sudah menikah dengan Kim Yejin. Masa Channie mau menikah dengan Baekkie lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. "Yang Channie lakukan dengan Yejin itu drama, hanya bohong dan pura-pura. Tidak seperti bersama Baekkie nanti, kita melakukannya dengan serius."

"Berarti kalau ada yang bilang Channie dan Yejin saling mencintai itu bohong juga?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, jujur gosip kemarin membuatnya ingin tahu. "Baekkie menonton acara gosip ya?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik. "Eh, tidak kok." Dusta Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Iya, semua Cuma bohong. Yejin itu teman kuliah Channie, jadi kami akrab. Tapi Channie lebih sayang sama Baekkie kok. Apa Baekkie juga sayang Channie?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baekkie sangat sayang Channie! Dari dua tahun yang lalu, Baekkie tidak suka ketika Channie bersama orang lain. Baekkie takut sakit karena dada Baekkie sesak, jadi Channie jangan meninggalkan Baekkie lagi. Kalau tidak Baekkie tidak mau menikah dengan Channie!"

"Hehe, _arasseo._ Eh Baekkie lihat, mataharinya mulai terbit." Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Lalu menunjuk cahaya kemerahan di ufuk timur, "Itu matahari yang mau terbit." Tunjuknya, lalu mereka menikmati cahaya matahari yang indah dengan posisi berpelukan.

. . . . .

**_1 year later_**

"HUATCHIII—" Chanyeol mengusap ingus Baekhyun dengan selembar tissu, "Tuh kan Baekkie sakit. Baekkie tidak percaya sih dengan Channie." Gerutu Chanyeol. Ia terpaksa membolos syuting demi menemani Baekhyun yang terkena flu karena kemarin mereka bermain di pantai berjam-jam.

"Abis Channie jarang sih mengajak Baekkie ke pantai." Protes Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh. "Maafkan Channie tuan puteri, Channie janji lain kali kalau tidak sibuk kita ke pantai lagi." Janji Chanyeol. "Yeay! Eh, jangan panggil tuan puteri! Baekkie ini laki-laki tahu."

Ting tong!

"Tunggu sebentar, itu pasti Jongin dan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berdiri, tapi Baekhyun juga ikut berdiri. "Eh, Kyungsoo kesini lagi? Hore hore!" jeritnya senang. Tuk! Chanyeol mengetuk dahi Baekhyun, "Tentu saja Kyungsoo kesini, Baekkie kan harus diperiksa Kyungsoo."

Cklek!

"_Annyeong_ Chanyeol_ hyung, _Baekkie _hyung_." Sapa Kyungsoo manis, ia sudah mengenakan _blazer _putih ala dokternya dari rumah, disampingnya ada Jongin atau Kai yang membawakan tas kerja Kyungsoo, lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kaos santai.

"Yaampun Baekkie, ayo aku periksa." Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng, Baekhyun terlihat aneh dengan jaket yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di badannya, hidung kecilnya memerah karena terserang flu, badannya juga sedikit panas. "Kim _ahjumma _mana _hyung_?" tanya Kai.

"Beliau tidak datang, ada acara keluarga. Makanya aku menyuruh Kyungsoo kesini supaya bisa masak untuk kami sekalian hehehe." Cengir Chanyeol, Kai menatapnya malas. "Seenaknya saja menyuruh istriku memasak untukmu."

"Koreksi, calon istri!" seru Chanyeol, membiarkan Kyungsoo memeriksa Baekhyun di kamarnya. "Heung, iya-iya. Sebentar lagi kami juga akan menikah kok, ini undangannya." Kai menyerahkan undangan pada Chanyeol. "Tak kusangka aku yang lebih dulu menikah, padahal kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lebih lama."

"Itu karena aku kan harus mengurus perusahaan _appa _di Tokyo terlebih dahulu." Jelas Kai, ia duduk di sofa depan televisi. "Bukan gara-gara Lee Seora itu?" canda Chanyeol, Kai langsung mendengus. "Sudah, sudah jangan membahas masa laluku." Larang Kai.

"Hehe, tapi bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kudengar ia membuka butik dan menjadi _designer _yang cukup hebat, dan menjalin hubungan dengan gitaris bernama Minhyuk atau siapa itu." Jelas Kai, Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas.

"Chanyeol _hyung, _Baekhyun _hyung _baik-baik saja. Hanya mungkin tenggorokannya radang, dan flu. Ini obatnya, yang sirup diminum setelah makan dua kali sehari. Sementara yang kapsul berwarna putih ini diminum sebelum makan, tiga kali sehari. Dan yang terakhir jangan lupa antibiotiknya bisa diminum sebelum atau sesudah makan." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie tidak mau minum obat bersama Channie Kyungsoo! Nanti minum obatnya harus dari mulut!" wajah Chanyeol merah padam, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membuka caranya menyuapi Baekhyun. "Err.. itu.."

"Tidak Kai, tidak _hyung _sama-sama mesum." Protes Kyungsoo dengan alis bertautan. "Baekkie maunya minum obat sama Kyungsoo saja ya, hehe Kyungie mau kan menemaniku?" Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan _blazer _Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, nanti sebelum ke rumah sakit aku mampir kesini dulu. Tapi kalau siang dan malam Baekhyun _hyung _minum bersama Chanyeol _hyung _ya?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah."

Kyungsoo memang cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun setelah dikenalkan oleh Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo kadang menjaga Baekhyun kalau libur dari rumah sakit sementara Chanyeol sedang sibuk syuting dan menemani Baekhyun menghanyutkan perahu kertasnya. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo adalah dokter anak jadi ia bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun, ia juga bisa merawat Baekhyun yang sering sekali terkena flu.

Dan mereka hidup bahagia bersama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tergolong sebagai pengantin baru karena baru menikah selama kurang lebih enam bulan. Chanyeol tak malu memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada publik, bahkan Chanyeol pernah mengunggah video Baekhyun yang menyanyi ke akunnya. Membuat banyak orang berkomentar positif untuk suara tenor Baekhyun yang indah. Mereka kini menghabiskan waktu dengan bahagia, begitu pula dengan KaiSoo yang sering sekali menemani mereka.

Dan ketika KaiSoo menikah sebulan kemudian, Chanyeol mendapat kabar gembira karena Baekhyun hamil. Meski nanti mungkin ia akan bingung, siapa yang akan merawat anak mereka karena Baekhyun juga mirip anak-anak. Tapi, biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab kisah mereka.

**END**

**Kemarin denger lagu perahu kertas terus, gatau kenapa suka aja sama suara Maudy Ayunda disitu. Liriknya juga eye-catching. Kepikiran aja bikin ff dengan Baekhyun yang 'kaya gini' **

**Gatau deh mirip sama film perahu kertas atau engga, jujur saya kena sindrom males/? Pas disuruh baca novel sama nonton film perahu kertas. Jadi novel serta file film perahu kertas masih rapi belum pernah saya jamah wkwk. Jadi kalo ada kemiripan sama cerita lain, bener-bener bukan kesengajaan ya ^^~**

**Ini juga ada hubungannya sama 'A Day with Dr. Kai' jadi pasti udah tau kenapa KaiSoo disitu dong :D**

**Last, Review? ^^~**


End file.
